


Instead of Starting a Fire.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Zombie Loan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-05
Updated: 2009-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Shito really, really thinks that he should kick Chika out of his bed.





	

**Instead of Starting a Fire.**

He doesn't push Akatsuki out of the bed, although Shito does think that he should, and he feels really, really tempted to do so.

“Move,” he tells him, just enough that he can pull the blankets away to get inside the bed, not caring about the way Akatsuki is looking at him. Shito just doesn't care if Akatsuki sleeps on the floor or in the bed, and choosing either would mean caring, one way or the other. If he sleeps on the floor, he better be ready because he doesn't have any extra blankets. If he sleeps in the bed, Akatsuki better not kick or he will kick him off the bed.

“Shito?” he hears Akatsuki shift, and he feels the way he's looking at him, that terribly awkward awareness that has come from the past few weeks, even more aware than what having Akatsuki's hand in his body made him.

“Go to sleep or go away,” he mutters, eyes closed, with an arm under his head.

Shito hears Akatsuki huff and mutter about idiotic bastards, but he moves too, and then he feels the matres shift as Akatsuki moves next to him under the covers, barely a breath away of distance between them.

They don't say goodnight, but it takes Shito longer than usual to fall into a deep sleep, with the way he's acutely aware of there being another body next to him the basic instinct to move away or attack thrumming through his body, and he knows it's going to be a long night even before Akatsuki rolls over, moving to put an arm around him, all of the sudden way too close.

He tenses, ready to push him away again, but Akatsuki presses his forehead against his shoulder blades and his arm is tight around his waist. He feels the same way he did over the ceiling, saying again 'please' as if they were friends, as if it mattered at all.

Shito sighs but he also makes himself relax, because it doesn't matter, and he doesn't care, not really, and Akatsuki can do whatever the hell he wants.

Shito doesn't fall asleep until Akatsuki stops trembling.  



End file.
